


Midnight Wake Up Calls and Teething Troubles

by gaeilgelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Draco is tired, Fluff, Harry’s a good dad, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/pseuds/gaeilgelupin
Summary: Draco’s frustrated as his daughter is teething. Harry steps in to be a good dad unexpectedly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	Midnight Wake Up Calls and Teething Troubles

The shower shut off, followed by a tired sigh as water droplets slid down the arches and bows of Draco’s spine. His hair was plastered to his forehead, with drips dangling loosely from his sharpened nose.

He stood, for a moment, with his eyes closed, relishing in the silence of the echoey bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain aside abruptly and climbed out, wriggling his toes on the textured bath mat. 

A sudden wail made it’s way through the crack in the bathroom door, frustrating Draco as he whipped the towel off the radiator, tying it round his waist haphazardly as he ran his fingers through his hair, clenching his fists at the roots.

“Fucks sake, Astrid.” He sighed to himself, yanking the door open and making his way into the bedroom where Harry was sleeping heavily. He clicked the door open softly and darted to the wardrobe room attached, closing the door behind him. He hastily pulled out a pair of joggers, the grey, threadbare ones that Harry liked to wear at the weekends, and an old ratty t-shirt with a faded band logo on the front. A state so he was.

He could still hear Astrid crying from the wardrobe, and sighed and he willed her to just shut up. For one minute.

“Please be quiet!” He wanted to scream, though he didn’t want to wake Harry. So, he doubled over and whisper-screamed it instead, and to be honest, he felt a little like crying.

His wishes seemed to be granted, as the wailing suddenly stopped. He whipped his head up, looking around the room. And finally relaxed. He closed his eyes for a moment before throwing on the shirt he had clenched in his hand. 

“Thank fuck.” He said to himself as he opened the door and creeped back into the bedroom, not paying any attention to the bed, and determinedly made his way, down the hall, into Astrid’s room.

Ever since Astrid had started teething, she’d made Draco’s life a living hell, waking up at all hours of the night and not allowing Draco a full nights sleep for nearly a month. 

He’d get Harry to help him, but he didn’t want to wake him. See, Harry was working early shifts and nights as an Auror so he could be at home during the day. It suited him and it suited the Auror Department. But it did not suit Draco, because it meant that Draco had to deal with Astrid during the night while Harry was off at work.

Thankfully he’d had an early shift week, so Harry could finally get some sleep at night, but with Astrid screaming as though her lungs were detaching themselves from her body, Draco was concerned that Harry would wake, albeit a heavy sleeper, he was still on high alert, even 11 years after the war.

Draco crept down the corridor, cursing the creaky floorboards, and halted in his tracks as he took in the scene in Astrid’s room.

Harry, stood at the windowsill with a whimpering Astrid in his arms, bouncing her softly in his gentle hold, close to his chest. 

“It’s okay. Daddy’s here. Yeah?” He cooed, lifting her so that her head rested right against his heart. 

Draco leaned against the doorway and smiled fondly, clasping his hands together as he watched the interaction between his husband and his daughter.

Harry had opened the curtains, letting the moonlight shine through. Bright green eyes looked out onto the stars, following Harry’s finger as he pointed.

“Look. There’s papa.” Harry pointed to a constellation in the sky, and Draco’s breath hitched. His heart warmed and swelled as he found that Harry remembered where the Draco constellation was, even after all these years. 

Astrid reached out, gurgling happily as Harry brought his hand back, and she latched her little fist around his finger. He booped her nose and chuckled as her eyes widened, and her face broke into a smile, a giggle escaping.

He did it again and watched as her face lit up and she laughed again, harder. Harry laughed too and did it again, this time making a silly face as Astrid laughed jovially, her fist still wrapped around Harry’s finger.

“My beautiful girl.” He whispered to her as he kissed her head that had fallen against his chest once again. 

Harry held her with one arm as he pulled the curtains closed with the other, darkening the room once again. He found the rocking chair and settled himself there, rocking back and forth, gently, with a wide-eyed baby looking around the room.

They sat in silence for a few moments, long enough to make Draco think they’d gone to sleep like that, until Astrid began to whimper once again, little choked cries letting themselves free.

“Hey.” He drew out, lifting the baby into a different position so she was sat in his lap, facing him. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” He stroked up and down her back, as Astrid’s face screwed up in what looked to be pain.

“Okay, lets have a look at your gums, yeah?” Harry asked, not expecting an answer as he spoke in a higher pitch than usual. He switched the little lamp on with a flick of his hand so he could get a look at her gums.

He laid her down, with her head at his knees and bent over her, gentle fingers lifting her upper lip to reveal angry, swollen gums.

“I know it hurts, darling, I know.” He quietened her by rubbing her tummy. She still cried, however. “Shall we go and get you some ice?” He said, lifting her into his arms once again, trying to lessen the crying by bouncing her softly as he got out of the chair and made his way to the door.

That’s when he spotted Draco. His face lit up and he smiled at him. “How long have you been standing there, then?” He smirked.

“Long enough to know that you still know where my constellation is.” He bit his lip and smiled.

“You should be asleep.” Harry spoke softly, still bouncing the baby.

“So should you.” Draco countered, smiling when Harry looked defeated.

“Fair point.” He cocked his head. “So, d’ya want to come down to the kitchen and get those ice thingies for her gums?” He looked hopeful.

“Yeah, why not? Who needs sleep anyway?” They both laughed. Harry leaned in and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips before stepping out of the room, and making his way down the stairs, Draco in tow.

They stood in the dimly lit kitchen, Astrid on the island with a cold, ice filled ring in her mouth, watching the water run out of the tap. “She’s very easily entertained, dont you think?” Draco asked as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, Draco burying his head into Harry’s chest. 

“Yeah, she is.” Harry smiled at her, watching as she surveyed the running water in the bottom of the sink, then back up to the tap, the ring soothing her swollen gums.

“You’re such a good dad. She adores you.” Draco commented quietly.

“D’ya think?” Harry asked, tightening his hold on Draco.

“Absolutely. The way you two just click, it makes me really happy.” Returning the hold and grasping Harry’s shirt in is fingers.

“I never thought I could be a good dad. I always thought I’d mess it up, not be anything like Ron.” Harry said.

“You’re wonderful. You’re doing a better job than I am.” Draco chuckled.

“I’m sure that’s not true, you’re so good with her. I see the way you play with her.” Draco smiled at that, looking up at Harry.

Harry leaned down and kissed him soundly, and with Draco opening his mouth wider, Harry slipped his tongue in, the two of them clashing and sliding together as one.

Draco inhaled heavily as Harry pushed Draco against the counter, their groins pressing into one another. Harry kissed Draco languidly, his hands pressing into the dips of Draco’s hips.

A yelp and a clatter brought the two of them out of their borderline aroused state, and they broke apart, both looking over at Astrid on the counter, looking back at the two of them.

Draco pushed off the counter and made his way over to the sink where the clatter originated, and picked the dribble drenched ice ring out of the sink, presenting it to Harry.

Harry grimaced, taking the ring from Draco’s fingers and tossing it back in the sink, and wiping his hands on his shirt afterwards.

Draco mock gagged which got a laugh out of Harry and Astrid as he picked his daughter up, who was beginning to doze off against Harry’s chest.

“Bed?” Draco asked.

“Bed.” Harry confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr! Come say hi! My account is @gaeilgelupin :)


End file.
